Whatever you do
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: Set just after Anakin and Padme's wedding. The pair have to try and hide what they have from the rest of the universe, and find a life together
1. After it

Disclaimer: Note Mine!!!  
  
Anakin lay on the bed, Padme in his arms. Sunggling closer, Padme burried her face against his chest. Anakin couldn't help but smile. "Moring my bride" He greeted. Padme looked up at him. "Moring Ani" The moring of their wedding, they shared a nice night together, they were looking forwards to what the day had instore for them. Yet Padme couldn't shake the feeling that what they were doing was forbidden for him. He was risking his career for her. All for her. "What are you thinking about Angel?" he asked at the look on her face. She smiled. "Nothing Ani, Just life"  
  
"Yes, life. life together." Anakin pulled her closer, caressing her hair. "Life is wonderful right now." Padme had to agree. Yes, it was wonderful. She'd never thought that being in Anakins arms would feel so wonderful. She felt safe, warm, loved. Padme sighed. as she looked at the ring on her finger. a beautiful ring. Anakin had one of his own, she had one, it represented love and how much they loved each other.  
  
Padme sat up and took her night gown off the floor. Pulling it on she got out of bed. "C'mon Ani, we can't stay in bed all day" Anakin didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Ani!" Padme picked his clothes off the floor and placed them on the bed. To her surprise Anakin didn't bother with them. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her. "Anakin..." Padme sighed as he kissed her neck. He lay his head on hers, savouring he moment. "You know, I have an idea" Anakin smiled as he turned her around. "how does a nice hot bath take to you?" Padme smiled. it did sound tempting,and they had all day. why not? "It sounds great Ani"  
  
Anakin turned the tap, Letting the warm water run. As the bath filled Anakins stepped in, waiting for Padme. As she entered the freasher, he noticed the nervous look on her face. "Whats wrong Angel?" he asked concerened. Padme Shook her head signaling that either there was nothing or she wouldn't tell. "nothing."She smiled leting her towel drop as she stepped in the bath and lay down on top of him. She sighed as the warm water sourounded her, it embraced her as he did, it sourounded her like a warm blanket. It felt nice, like life right now.  
  
****************************  
  
Padme lay on the sand, the sea washed over her feet. "Angel" She heard Anakins voice call her. Padme quickly got up and ran over to him. "Yes?" Anakin looked down at her and smiled "I'm quite dissapointed that you would think of enjoying the beach without me" Padme laughed and kissed his cheek, yes, how could she have thought of enjoying herself without him. "Sorry Ani" she laughed "The beach was just so inviting"  
  
He sat down on the sand and pulled her on top of him. Anakin began to sing softly in her ear. Humming a song she remembered well. Both of them, drifted off into pure heaven, loving the feelings that they got.  
  
Anakin continued to softly hum in her ear, not noticing the buzzing feeling he got at his hip, Although it didn't go un-noticed by his companion. "Ani?" Padme smiled up at him amused. "Yes Angel?"  
  
"You DO realise that your comlink is demanding attention, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, what? yeah" Anakin quickly got up and went over near a tree. "Skywalker here"  
  
"ANAKIN!" Obi-wans loud voice boomed. "What took you so damn long?"  
  
"Patience master Patience. I was...Meditating. Sor-ry" Anakin lied, and this time remembered to keep his sheilds up. Obi-wan bought it. "Yes, hows everything going?" Anakin smiled. "Everythings fine here Master"  
  
"Well, then you will be able to return to the temple like the council has requested." Obi-wan said. A wave of pure shock came over Anakin. Return? "Master! that can't be possible. Padme still has a great threat on her life, you do realise that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do Anakin, but the council has requested that you return, and you must obey their orders" Obi-wan said. Sighing Anakin gave in, sheilding his thoughts and feelings from the council, he allowed a wave of sadness to wash over him. "Yes Master. I'll return tommorrow" He felt Obi-wan pause. That wasn't really his intention. He wanted Anakin to return now, but he let him. "yes. Tomorrow morning will be fine."  
  
Anakin pressed the off button on his comlink. he noticed Padmes sad face. "You have to leave?"  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, but it is the councils will." Anakin pulled her in to his embrace as he felt tears stream down her cheeks. He didn't want to leave either.  
  
Note: Please review. Next chapter up SOON! 


	2. the temple

Anakin landed his ship in the dock and hopped out. Anakin sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and tucked the chain his ring was on, into his tunic. Anakin made his way into the temple. "Ahh, Anakin" Obi-wan exclaimed. "Everything went well?" Anakin nodded, *Of course everything went fine...I was with my Angel!* "Yes, everything was good" Anakin stood there waiting for what Obi-wan would say next. "That's good" Obi-wan smiled. "Then you will continue your training" Not knowing why, but that shocked Anakin. "What!" Anakin's voice surprised both him and his master. "You sound surprised Anakin" Obi-wan commented.  
  
"No, I'm not surprised, its just that, well, Padme is still in danger" Obi- wan nodded understanding. "The council decided that the threat on her life has decreased greatly, and that it would be appropriate that you continue your training. You will have the rest of the day off, tomorrow you will begin" Anakin sighed and nodded obediently, mentally cursing when he realise how long it could be till he next saw Padme. "Yes Master"  
  
***(two weeks later)  
  
Anakin sat at his workbench, fiddling with his lightsabre. As usual his mind wandered to padme. The usual questions filled his mind. 'What was she doing?' 'Where was she?' 'Was she thinking of him?' Anakin sighed, he knew he was supposed to call her after he returned, but he had realised that it would be risky. Grabbing a pen from his drawer, he sent her a holo letter.  
  
'Angel,  
  
Gods, If it isn't already enough to be kept from you, calling you is to risky. I miss you like hell. Obi-wan is keeping me here to continue my training. Being away from you has caused you to be my only thought. Obi-wan is beginning to get very suspisious about me because I don't usually sheild my thoughts this much, but if I don't, the entire temple would hear my thoughts on you. Lifes pretty boring right now, and the usual daily routine is boring me. Damn! Obi-wans coming. as they say 'theres so much to say, but so little time to say it. I will love you forever and ever. till we see each other again.  
  
ANAKIN SKYWALKER'  
  
At the bottom of the letter, Anakins signed his name in beautiful cursive writing. Anakin quickly pressed send then dumped the Holo Pad into his drawer.  
  
Obi-wan opened the door. "Anakin, The council wish to see you" Anakin looked confused. "Why?" Obi-wan smiled.  
  
"They sense something bothering you." Obi-wan said. Anakin confused look became a sad one. "Master, seriously they should already know whats bothering me. Do you really believe that the war and what happened to my mother hasn't affected me!" Obi-wan was shocked by the tone of his voice. "No Anakin. I know, I think you should rest. I will try to tell the council this" Obi-wan left.  
  
Anakin fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Padme rested in his arms as they kissed. Together their lips blended to one, as he sliped his tounge between her lips, letting it explore her mouth.  
  
Padme pulled away and looked at him smiling. "I love you" She mouthed smiling. Anakin smiled back and kissed her neck, pulling her up against him as they snuggled into the sheets on the bed.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Marry me"  
  
(End Flashbacks)  
  
***(the next day)  
  
"Anakin" Obi-wans voice woke Anakin up.  
  
"Go away" He mummbled pressing the pillow on his head, quite annoyed that Obi-wan woke hom up from the nice dream he was having.....of his angel of course.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-wans demanding voice sounded angry. "We have been requested to attend a senatorial breifing and ball on Alderann so get ready"  
  
"Go without me" Anakin mummbled angrily. Morinings didn't go well with him.  
  
"Get ready. I will tell you the information and senators attending on the ship."  
  
(The ship)  
  
Anakin had managed to get himself out of bed and into the ship.  
  
"....and Senetor Amidala" Obi-wans voice floated into Anakins mind. He wasn't really Paying attention till Obi-wan said the name 'Amidala' 


	3. back on Naboo

"Wha..What?" Anakin paused and looked at Obi-wan.  
  
"You weren't listening were you Anakin?" Obi-wan critisized.  
  
"Not really Master, I AM dead tired you know" Anakin yawned. Obi-wan shook his head annoyed. "Really Anakin, that is NO excuse. I won't go over the senators again." Obi-wan thrust a data pad into his hands. "Lets see your READING skills when your tired"  
  
Anakin yawned again and skimmed over the information in the data pad. *Boring Boring Boring* he thought glumly. Anakin bit his lip and tried to fight the temptation to grab his lightsabre and hack the data pad to bits. He smiled at the thought that his Angel was going to be there. *Naboo, nice*  
  
*****  
  
Anakin relaxed into a chair. *Damn it! when are we going to get there!* he complained.  
  
*Patience Anakin, we will get there soon* his masters voice floated into his mind, reminding him slightly of Qui-gon telling Obi-wan off. He smiled at that thought.  
  
*****  
  
Padme sat at her desk working through what seem to be hundreds of data pads that needed to be signed. She sighed and looked around her, "Mi'lady, the jedi are here. I assume that you will want to great them?" Sabe waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes Sabe, please give me a moment to straighted up" Padme said. Sabe nodded and waited outside. A few minutes later Padme came out, her hair fixed, and wearing a serious look, the look of Senator Amidala.  
  
Senator Amidala made her way into the waiting lounge with her troop of Handmaidens following. "Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to see you again" She reached her hand out and shook Obi-wans. "You to Mi'lady" He bowed.  
  
Padme turned her attention towards Anakin and smiled. "Its wonderful to see you again Anakin." Anakin nodded.  
  
"You to Padme" He bowed, as he rose their eyes locked for a split second before she gave him a 'senator' smile and turned towards Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi, My handmaiden will show you and your apprentice to your suite. I shall retire now" Obi-wan and Anakin said thankyou and left with Dorme.  
  
***  
  
Anakin breathed in the sweet air, *angel* he thought softy. *My angel* "Anakin" a loud voice interupted his thoughts. "Yes master?" he turned around.  
  
"Anakin, Sabe has just informed me that Dinner will be in two hours." Obi- wan smiled. "You seem wuite disturbed, are you okay?"  
  
Anakin sighed, "I'm fine, Just tired" Obi-wan didn't buy the lie.  
  
"Sure Anakin, and I'm Yoda" Obi-wan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you ARE getting as grumpy as he" Anakin laughed. "No, I don't know, its really just this place" Obi-wan rolled his eyes again an left the room.  
  
A few minutes later the connecting door opened. "Hey Ani" a soft sweet voice whispered. Anakin smiled and turned towards it to see his angel smiling back. "I've missed you, Angel" he whispered as he took her in his arms.  
  
"me too" she whispered into his chest. Anakin tilted her head towards his and kissed her lips softly. "What a coincidence that Obi-wan and I ended up here" he laughed into her hair. "No it isn't Ani, I asked if you two could come when the offered jedi to attend."  
  
Anakin laughed. "Wow, I never thought about that. I was to couped up about seeing my Angel again"  
  
Padme nodded, "well, now I guess I'll be getting ready for dinner" she leaned up and kissed his lips before leaving the room. *I don't get it, dinners in more than an hour* he thought to himself. //Hey, angel, can't you just stay? you have more than an hour to get ready.// he sent to her.  
  
Padme turned around. *Ani, I'm sorry, but I have to use the freasher to you know!*  
  
Note: Finally, to many exams! *sighs* R+R, hope my reader haven't left yet!!! 


End file.
